


Kyr’am

by Sherni



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, I apologize but at the same time not really, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherni/pseuds/Sherni
Summary: The Mandalorian has seen death, has been close to death but he never knew how quickly it can change everything.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Kyr’am

**Author's Note:**

> We’re just going to pretend like it hasn’t been almost a year since I last posted. Din Djarin owns my ass at this point and my brain thought that meant I could break my hiatus by writing angst.

When Din woke that morning he felt in his bones that something terrible would happen that day but as a Mandalorian one gets used to the feeling. So he brushed it off and continued on with his morning routine and with waking up to hearing the laughter of his partner playing with the child, how hard could that be? Her smile when she saw him walk into the cockpit and the child cooing for his father always made him feel like the luckiest man in the galaxy. Din tried to focus on piloting the three of them to another safe planet but he still couldn’t shake the feeling. If only he knew how quickly it would all change.

It was an ambush, a trap. They should’ve seen it coming. He should’ve seen it coming. They were cut off from reaching the Razor Crest and had to fight their way out. The child was safe with Cara but Moff Gideon had found them. And they had to fight for their lives.

Everything happened so quickly yet time seemed to slow down all at once. Din was surrounded and couldn’t see Gideon approaching from behind. But she did. And she jumped in front of his blade.

Din watched as Moff Gideon pulled the darksaber out, watched as she fell to the ground. Everything else faded away, all he could focus on was her stunned, pained expression, hands moving to hold her stomach, all he heard was her helpless cry. And then, everything snapped back into focus, he let out an agonized scream and moved towards the man to retaliate but he had already retreated. Din knelt at her side, hands hovering over the hole in her stomach.

“No, no, no,” he chanted, staring down at her with frantic eyes, “Why would you do that? That hit was for me!”

“The beskar wasn’t covering you there. I couldn’t let you get hurt, you can’t” she wheezed, her jaw clenching as pain coursed through her, “You can’t always be the protector, you would’ve done the same if” She couldn’t finish her words

“Hey, shh, don’t speak,” tears gathered in his eyes, blurring his vision, “I’m going to try to stop your bleeding okay? You’re losing a lot of blood.”

But he knows, he’s seen death enough times to know, she wasn’t going to make it. He tried, but the cold embrace of death already had her.

“Din, stop,” she choked on her blood, “you know,” it was getting harder for her to breathe “I love you Din, I’m sorry. Make sure our child is safe.”

“I love you,” he promised her, smoothing the hair from her forehead,” until the end of time, my love.”

Her lips quipped faintly, but it was the most she could give him right now. Slowly, he removed his hand from her wound and pulled her into his arms, holding her to his chest. Her breaths were sharp and quick, and the sound rattled in her throat.

He knew it was the end now, and slowly rocked her back and forth, face pressed in his neck, breaths shallow and tapering off until there was no more. Her grip on his shirt fell and her hands fell limp.

“Come back,” he whispered in her ear, trying to fight the lump in his throat, the hole in his heart, ”Please, please come back,I’m sorry, it’s over now, please wake up, don’t do this to me, you can’t, “ he begged, like if he said it enough times she would, but it was too late, he cut himself off with a loud sob and held her tighter, “Please come back to me.”

And it was in that moment that Din realized what it was like to die while his heart was still beating.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my tumblr @sherniwrites. Also I'm still new to posting on ao3 and have no clue if I'm doing this right.


End file.
